Tainted Hearts
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: "How do I know you are innocent?". Five years after the Nemisis Crisis, seven famous bladers are being accused of crimes that they have not committed. None of these young ladies know that there is somebody manipulating their lives. The first question was... Who is in control of my life? Rated T for many reasons. (On Hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Five years have passed since the Nemesis Crisis my beautiful Mistress," says a male voice.

A woman was sitting there wearing a dark gray off the shoulder dress that reaches up to her knees and a pair of emerald green peep toe pumps. Her slate blue hair was in side curls. The woman takes a sip of her sweet champagne. She stands up and walks towards the man.

Mistress smiles and states, "Yes and Project Tainted Hearts begins now."

"Project Tainted Hearts! Are you insane Mistress! Yo-"

The woman in dark gray comments, "Guards, take him away and execute him immediately."

"Yes Mistress!" exclaims the guards as they drag the man away.

Screams was heard from the man and the slate blue haired woman sips on her champagne once more. Another woman stands right next to Mistress and it catches her attention right away. This woman was taller than Mistress by three inches and she was wearing a chocolate brown halter dress that reaches up to her knees with slate blue colored hair that was in side ponytail.

Mistress asks, "Want complete Project Tainted Hearts like as planned Empress?"

"Of course my dear sister because it seems that we have been waiting for this to happen. Let's test out the clones out then," says Empress.

The shorter woman replies, "Let's do that Empress. I want to see how these clones are going to do."

* * *

**This is the prologue of Tainted Hearts. It was a story that I wanted to do for quite some time. I am going to need no more OCs (I got the number OCS I need and I just need to wait on for Swift's two OCs and Hope's other OC). Plus there is a warning for those who are reading Mystical Birthstone Bladers. This story has no connection with the events that occurred from that story. **

**Here are the character list.**

**Pure Hearts OCs and their Beyblade**

Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov and Crystalline Alicorn

Yuzuki Takeda and Tumult Ocelot

Mana Valkov and Guardian Kyuubi

Hope Tategami and Pieridot Leoness

Frieda Love Kadoya and Diamond Virgo

Saved Spot for Random Swift 13

Blaze Makaru and Ruby Phoenix

**Tainted Hearts OCs and their Beyblade**

Geneviève Velasquez Bychkov and Cloudy Alicorn

Sada Takeda and Hammer Ocelot

Vine Valkov and Lernaean Hydra

Saved Spot for Song Of Hope

Ricadonna Love Belvini and Nightmare Virgo

Saved Spot for Random Swift 13

Fiona Makaru and Black Phoenix

**Couples (and type of relationship)**

Da Xiang and Ninel (engaged)

Chris and Yuzuki (engaged)

Kyouya and Hope (married)

Masamune and Frieda (married)

Nile and Blaze (married)

* * *

**Rules**

1) Must complete the entire forms to be accepted

2) No "Info in the Profile" excuse

3) No Guest Reviews (and I apologize)

4) Must PM me the forms... Do not send it through review)

5) Please be descriptive while doing the forms


	2. Moments of Bliss

**Moments of Bliss**

"Ninel!" exclaims a voice.

A twenty-one year old woman with wavy shoulder length medium honey blonde hair and amber colored eyes looks over at the woman who was sleeping on the queen sized bedroom. Her body was covered in deep rubicund violet cotton bathroom robe on and she sighs to herself.

"_Why did I choose to bunk up with a heavy sleeper like Ninel in the first place?" _thought the twenty-two year old woman.

Yuzuki has no time to complain about this and stands up suddenly. She walks toward the curtains and opens them, revealing the bright sun reflecting through the huge windows. Goldenrod colored eyes begins to squint as the reflection of the sun hits her eyes. She immediately opens her eyes and sees the twenty-one year old woman standing there.

She asks, "What time is it Zuki?"

"It's nine in the morning and the ceremony is in three more hours Ninel," responds Yuzuki.

The older woman known as Ninel wakes up within three minutes and gets out of bed immediately. Ninel rubs into her onyx black hair and starts messing around with it before taking her bathroom robe and heading towards the bathroom. Yuzuki on the other hand approaches an iris blue colored strapless knee length dress that was on the hanger. She picks up the dress and starts changing into her bridesmaid dress as she waits for Ninel to get ready. Yuzuki could not believe that she was invited to Galatea and Idris's wedding. There was bad blood between her and Galatea at times, but they managed to settle their differences and become good friends.

Yuzuki approaches her platinum jewelry box and opens it immediately. Inside the jewelry box was a silver twisted engagement ring with a small rose shaped garnet center. A smile appears on the twenty-one year old face as she picks up the small ring. She picks up the engagement ring and places it on her left ring finger and the bathroom door opens. Ninel appearing wearing the same color bath robe that Yuzuki was wearing early before. Her shoulder length black hair was in side curls and there was a yellow lily hair accessory adorned to it.

"It looks like you got your hair done quickly," comments Yuzuki.

Ninel responds, "Yeah and I cannot believe you had to wake me like this. Now I have to rush because of you Zuki."

Yuzuki chuckles lightly to herself while Ninel begins changing into her bridesmaid dress. Sometimes the twenty-one year old blonde haired blader wonders why she and Ninel became friends. They may be different in personality, but the two have a strong connection with one another. Yuzuki then looks over at Ninel, who was putting on her dress. She approaches the Eurasian woman and zippers the back of the dress immediately. Ninel turns over and reveals a beautiful iris blue organza wrap strapless dress with a sweetheart bodice. The length of dress reaches up to the ankles and it accentuates the woman's pregnant body.

"Crap I forgot you was pregnant!" exclaims Yuzuki.

Ninel states, "I'm only four months pregnant with Da Xiang's child and we have not gotten married yet."

"What did your parents said?" asks the blonde haired woman.

The black haired Eurasian woman says, "That Da Xiang and I should be responsible of our actions."

"Why don-

Ninel retorts, "Don't even say a word about that. Now we should see if the bride is ready since I've to work on her hair."

Yuzuki agrees and takes the two clutch bags from the night tables before leaving the hotel room. As the two bridesmaid walks down the halls of the fancy hotel room, Ninel was looking over at the engagement ring she has on her left finger. It has been four years since Da Xiang proposed to her in her half-sister's house in Albuquerque on Easter Sunday. Now being pregnant, the Eurasian ravenette was wondering what was going to happen next. Maybe there was going to be a time where she was going to wear a beautiful wedding gown and standing by her fiancé's side.

"Thinking about your own wedding Ninel?" asks Yuzuki.

Ninel smiles and says, "Yeah, but I know I'm going to have my day soon enough, but today is not my day but Galatea's day. It's her turn to be happy with the person she loves the most."

In the presidential suite of the hotel, a twenty-three year old woman was sitting down on the king sized bed while wearing an ivory chiffon wedding gown with an A-line skirt that reaches past her ankles and a medium sized train. There was sweetheart heart shaped bodice on the twenty-three year old's dress. There was an iris blue silk ribbon sash wrapped around the woman's waist. Her chestnut brown colored hair was adorned with blue iris flowers and it was in beautiful and elegant French side plait.

"You look beautiful Galatea," says a voice.

The woman known as Galatea looks up with her golden colored eyes at a nineteen year old with shoulder length curly medium blonde hair and mauve colored eyes. She was wearing a strapless iris blue knee length chiffon high-low dress with a pair of white strapped sandal wedges.

Galatea smiles and responds back, "Thank you Eurydike and I cannot believe that I'm marrying Idris."

"Yes and you deserve this happiness my dear sister," says Eurydike.

The older sister comments, "This is unbelievable I've to admit since I never thought I would see myself as a bride and I'm happy to know that I'm marrying the guy that I truly love."

There was a sudden knock on the door, which catches the attention of the Anates sisters. Eurydike walks towards the door and open the door. She looks up and sees the two bridesmaids walking into the Presidential Suite. A warm smile appears on Galatea's face as she stands up.

"You guys look amazing in your dresses," states Galatea.

Ninel says, "And you look amazing Galatea."

"Yes and I never thought you would even look this beautiful on your wedding day," comments Yuzuki.

The twenty-two year Greek woman replies, "And I'm going to take that as an insult."

"Just joking Galatea and you beautiful either way girl," responds Zuki, "I just like playing around with you."

Galatea smiles and understands Yuzuki what talking about. Even though she has despised the Japanese-Australian blader in the past, there was something about Yuzuki that makes the twenty-two year old smile and laugh. Ninel then looks over at her pregnant body. It seems to be awkward for the fact that she was pregnant with Da Xiang's child. Even though they have been engaged for three years, the Eurasian woman never thought something like this was going to happen. Galatea approaches the twenty-two year old ravenette and places her hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry about it Ninel because you should embrace your pregnancy because it does not matter if you are not married. Da Xiang accepted your pregnancy well and you should do the same thing as well," states Galatea.

* * *

"_Ninel, are you alright?" asked Da Xiang._

_ I looked up my fiancé before I messed around with my skirt slightly. He saw I was indeed tense about it. I couldn't believe that Da Xiang forced me to take a pregnancy test after I told him about sudden craving for pomegranate flavored frozen yogurt with hot fudge, mochi, and strawberries and also about my missed period. _

_"What happened if I'm pregnant?" I asked my fiancé._

_He simply responded back, "We're not certain if you are pregnant or not. The pregnancy test would give us that answer."_

_ I stood up and I decided to look at the pregnancy test I purposely left in the bathroom. As I walked into the bathroom, I saw the pregnancy test that was there. There was a huge pink plus sign and I knew what that meant. I picked up the pregnancy test and I sat down on the toilet seat before tears streamed from my goldenrod colored eyes. As I continued, the door opened and Da Xiang looked over at me. He kneeled down to my level and stared at me with his emerald green colored eyes. _

_"Don't worry about this Ninel because I'm not going to leave you behind, especially now since you are pregnant with my child," reassured Da Xiang._

_I asked, "Really?"_

_"Of course my dear Lotus because you know well that I will never abandon you. Plus we have to accept this responsibility of being parents either way and first ones to know are your parents," commented Da Xiang._

_I said, "Alright and I agree with you. It was both our faults that we got into this mess, but maybe this pregnancy is not going to be such a bad idea."_

* * *

Ninel responds back, "You are right Galatea and I should be enjoying this pregnancy especially for the fact that I have not told Da Xiang that was I am going to have a baby girl."

"Congratulations Ninel and I know Da Xiang is going to be happy to find out!" exclaims Galatea.

The Eurasian comments, "Thank you, but today is your day, not mine."

Galatea smiles and she looks outside the window where the wedding was going to be at. Huge ivory and iris blue balloons surrounds the location where she and her fiancé are getting married. She was wondering what Idris was up to with the other guys at the moment. The blonde haired Greek woman assumes that he was trying to do something ridiculous, but there was doubt since today was their wedding day.

Outside from the hotel, two-two year old Chris was staring up the bright blue skies of the beautiful Greek Island of Andros. A smile appears on his face until somebody stands right next to him. Purple colored eyes looks to his right and sees a Chinese man wearing an iris blue colored short sleeved dress shirt with a pair of white colored dress pants on.

"So you cannot believe that Idris is getting married actually Da Xiang," says Chris.

Da Xiang responds, "It wasn't that shocking since I knew that Idris had true feelings for Galatea. They deserve this happiness."

"I agree and I never thought about proposing to Yuzuki at first, but I realize that there was something about her that makes her stand out a lot," comments Chris.

* * *

_ As I walked down the streets of New York City on this rainy day, I started directly at a familiar young lady walking towards me. Her dirty blonde hair was drenched because rain and her clothes was soaked in rainwater. I looked to my right and my purple colored eyes looked over at the bandages that was wrapped on both hands._

_"Yuzuki?" I wondered._

_Yuzuki said, "Chris."_

_"Are you alright?" I asked the woman._

_The blonde haired woman responds back, "Kind of since I had a horrible day only."_

_ I saw the miserable expressed my girlfriend of four years had on her face. Yuzuki didn't seemed to be herself at the moment. I suggested her to stay over at my place, but she insisted that she wanted to back to her apartment. It was about to be nightfall and I thought it was dangerous for Yuzuki to walk to her apartment. _

_"No, you are going to stay at my place because you know well that you live in a dangerous section of New York City," I said._

_The Australian-Japanese blader sighed and replied, "Fine Chris because you do bring up a good point."_

_ After arriving at my apartment, I provided a fresh set of clothes for Yuzuki and told her to take a shower while I decided to order dinner for the two of us. This was rare to invite over Yuzuki to my place, but it had to be done. I couldn't leave outside in the pouring rain unfortunately since she might get a horrible cold. Yuzuki then walked into the living room with a white t-shirt on, a pair of black sweatpants, and a pair of black colored socks. She wore one of my hoodies over the white t-shirt._

"_What are you doing Chris?" questioned Yuzuki._

_I responded back, "Ordering Chinese food. What do you want?"_

_"Sweet and sour chicken with five shrimp spring rolls, and some fried sweet donuts," said Yuzuki._

_ I twitched at the order that Yuzuki just told me since I never knew somebody like her would eat that much food. I knew that Masamune, King, and even Ginga loved food, but Yuzuki's passion for food is bigger. Then again, she had a higher metabolism and barely gained a pound after eating that much food. I then looked over at Yuzuki once more and saw that she was exhausted because she a kickboxing teacher in a professional gym. Suddenly I looked over at small black box on the table and pick it up suddenly. I had been thinking about proposing to her for quite some time now because I knew there was a reason why we were together. During our encounter in Beystar Island, I knew Yuzuki was a strong blader._

_I said, "Yuzuki, I need to tell you something."_

_"What is it Chris?" asked Yuzuki._

_I replied, "We had been together for the last four years and I had been thinking about this for a while. Do you want to be my wife," I said as I opened the box._

_ Yuzuki stared intently at the garnet engagement ring I had for her with her amber colored eyes. She was shocked to know that I popped the question, which made me smile. _

_Yuzuki exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! And yes again! I want to marry you Chris!"_

_ She approached me and kissed on the lips while I slipped the engagement ring on my now fiancée's left ring finger. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I knew that was our dinner. I took my wallet from the kitchen table before I left my fiancée behind. _

* * *

"Things like this happen for a reason," says Da Xiang.

A male voice responds, "Like how you got Ninel pregnant."

Da Xiang's face turns red as a good looking Welsh man appears wearing a white suit with an iris blue dress shirt under it. He was holding a glass of white grape sparkling cider and takes a sip of it

"Looks like groom is finally ready to get married," comments Chris.

Idris says, "Yes I have been waiting for this moment for quite some time. People deserve to be happy and I really want to dedicate to spend my life with Galatea for as long as I live."

"Yes and you have made a great decision," comments Da Xiang.

The golden blonde haired man responds back, "Yes and I glad to see that all my friends are here to celebrate this special event."

* * *

**A Coruña, Spain**

An onyx black haired Eurasian woman walked into the abandoned warehouse and saw a few men and she removed her trench coat. A smile appeared on the woman's face as she revealed about twenty incubated rare sea turtle eggs. The man looks over at the ravenette and sees the results of this successful heist.

"Great job there my dear Ninel," says the Russian man.

Ninel smiles and responds back, "Thank you very much Uncle Oleg".

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

_ Everybody was reunited together on this special day today. Ninel was standing there holding a glass of fancy sparkling water in her hands. The wedding was a success and now Galatea and Idris are finally married. _

"_Is everything alright Ninel?" asks a familiar voice._

_Ninel responds, "Yes I'm alright Da Xiang. Plus I cannot believe that they finally got married."_

_"I cannot believe it either, but at least our wedding would be coming along the way," says Da Xiang._

_The twenty-two year old states, "Yes I know, but now I thinking about the pregnancy because it's our first priority."_

* * *

**This ends the first chapter of Tainted Parts and the first part of the wedding chapters (It is going to two chapters long). I am going to introduce the other OCs in the next chapter since I had a lot written during the first chapter. The first crime was committed and "Ninel" was working along with her uncle Oleg. But for now, please read and review for now.**


End file.
